The Deception of the Heart
by kapsa
Summary: She loves him. He doesn't love her. Now she must choose between love and his happiness....
1. Default Chapter

Hello, people! This is a new story of mine. It's a Darien and Serena story but I won't tell you just yet whether they'll be together or not. Heh heh...  
  
Well, enjoy.  
  
**********************  
  
The Deception of the Heart By PinkyToes  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Plop.. Plop.. Plop..  
  
Last night, rain had come down hard on Tokyo. The dripping sounds from the fall of the leftover waterdrops were reminders of how the sky had cried mercilessly onto the earth. Reminders of how she ran into the night through the storm, searching for solace. Reminders of the shock she had felt when her worst nightmares came true. Reminders of how she ran crying from the only source of comfort she ever knew. Reminders of the ultimate betrayal. Reminders of why she was sitting here, on her window ledge, in her dark apartment, following the movements of the waterdrops, falling from the glistening leaf of a tree with her somber eyes.  
  
Plop..plop..plop..  
  
She knew. She knew that deep down inside her heart, he never loved her. He never looked at her with soft eyes. He never spoke endearing words to her. He never showed public displays of affection. And when she finally gave her whole self to him - body, mind, and soul - she felt him retract from her even more than before. They had only made love once throughout their 3-year relationship. And that one time spoke volumes about their relationship.  
  
Plop..plop..plop..  
  
They had met in college, where she studied to be a nurse and he an architect. They had first met through mutual friends, and somehow, for no true logical reason, he asked her out. She remembered her elated feelings for she had felt more than friendly feelings toward him, and thought that he returned the sentiments. He didn't. She soon found later from overhearing conversations between her friends that he was forced to ask her out, forced by his friends to make something out of nothing. But she wouldn't let him go. She loved him too much. The relationship continued on blandly.  
  
Plop..plop..plop..  
  
She smiled bitterly as she thought of their first time. Even in bed, he displayed little emotions. She would find him reaching out to touch her, only to take back his hands and grasp the bed instead. It was as if he was disgusted by her body and would rather touch inanimate objects than the real living flesh beneath him. When he took her virginity and she cried, he muttered a small, but sincere, 'sorry' before going on. The whole experience lasted less than an hour. But, the impacts lasted throughout the rest of their pummeling relationship.  
  
Plop..Plop..Plop..  
  
What she saw last night brought both joy and complete sadness to her heart. When she saw his dark head placed protectively above a beautiful woman's face, and his arms wrapped tightly around her torso, the sheets placed above their bodies in a calm and soothing manner, and his smile..god, his beautiful smile as he slept holding the woman of his dreams in his loving embrace..something shattered inside her, yet she couldn't bring herself to hate him..them..because she saw that smile. The smile that she had failed to put on his face.  
  
Plop..plop..plop..  
  
She knows he'll come talk to her. He'll break up with her and throw away everything they had, throw away all the false romance, the façade of love. She wouldn't blame him, beat him, or beg him. She won't cry in front of him either. The crying will come later, when he'll be out of her life forever.  
  
Plop..Plop..Plop..  
  
He really is a good man. He had succeeded in being a famed architect at the tender age of 27. He's tall and handsome, polite and generous, popular in the high society while she remained in her small world with a modest job as an assistant nurse in a small clinic.  
  
He never said a mean word to her. He never raised his hands to beat her. He never threatened to leave her. Instead, he opted to ignore her, shut her out of his life. She wondered why he never just broke it off and stop the sham that was their relationship. She would like to think that he never left her because somewhere in his heart, he loved her. But she knew she was only fooling herself. Nevertheless, a spark of hope remained while he remained with her. And that spark died completely last night.  
  
Plop..Plop....  
  
The sun is coming out. A new day has come. Slowly, but surely, the droplets diminished as the sun heats the water into evaporation. She should stop her tears. Before, the sky was her companion and had cried with her. Now, she was the only one crying, and the loneliness bit into her heart. Raising the back of her ivory-skinned hand, she wiped the tears from each of her eyes.  
  
Sounds were coming from the far end of her apartment. Knocks to be exact. He had come. She no longer had to wait. Today will be a turning point in her life. She can either embrace it or curse it.  
  
Walking slowly to her door, she raised her hand again to wipe the new tears that had fallen. Telling herself that she'll be fine, she put on a brave, but teary smile. The door opened and the man who broke her heart met her eyes full force. A mixture of excitement and apprehension can be seen in his eyes. Tears threatened to spill but she pushed them back. She wouldn't start the conversation. He would have to do it.  
  
"Hello Serena."  
  
"Darien."  
  
Plop..  
  
********************  
  
Some of you are probably bashing me right now. And some of you are probably high-fiving me. Depends if you're a Darien/Serena fan. Well, I won't tell you anything about the storyline because frankly, I don't want to. Just keep on reading and see if the results you want are the ones I want. See ya next time! 


	2. Chapter 1

I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. School ended yesterday for me and I had been busy studying for finals. Yeah, I know, lame excuses. ( This is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
PinkyToes  
  
*************************************  
  
The Deception of the Heart By PinkyToes  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"He loved you, you know."  
  
"No, Raye. He didn't."  
  
Serena's voice came out as a whisper, but her words impacted everyone around her. Shakily, Serena's hands reached for the glass of water before her. Yesterday, everything changed for her, as she knew it would. Darien had come over to her apartment and shaken the stability of her life, of her hope, her beliefs, her strength. She hadn't cried, she hadn't begged, she hadn't looked at him in the eyes throughout their conversation no matter how many times he had asked her to. And when he asked her if friendship would be enough for the both of them, she had lied to him in the face and replied 'yes'. No matter. She doesn't plan to continue hurting. She doesn't plan to stay long enough to watch him be happy with his newfound soul mate.  
  
"Serena. He never loved you in the way you wanted him to. But, he loved you, as a close friend."  
  
"Maybe, Raye. I guess we would never know now, would we?"  
  
"Serena. Are you sure? He's not worth it. He may be my brother, but he's not worth it. Don't do this to everything you've worked so hard to build."  
  
"That's just the problem, Amy. He is worth it. He is perfect, and I have always been that imperfect half that pulled him away from the life he could have had a lot sooner if he had never met me. It's not fair to him."  
  
"Serena. I can't stand by and let you do this to yourself. You can't."  
  
Inwardly, Serena laughed. She laughed at her friends' lack of understanding for her situation. She laughed at the hypocrisy she has planned for herself. She laughed in bitterness at the cards life dealt her. She laughed at the irony that she, who had always been the strongest believer in love, would be hurt in a way most people in the world have had the luck to evade. She laughed, mostly, at herself, her stupidity and naivety. All that will change. She will learn. She pushed her chair back and stood up.  
  
"Quite frankly, none of you have the power over what I can or cannot do. I finally have the chance to step out of the bubble I've encased myself in for the past three years and now, you guys want to stop me? Darien hurt me! He tore my heart out and stepped over it without an inkling of what he had done. Dammit, he..he h-hurt m-me.."  
  
The rest of the group looked on in shock and resignation as tears spilled out of Serena's blue eyes and down her cheeks. Guilt floated like a stormy cloud in everyone's heart at what they had done. It was their fault to force this relationship over two of their closest friends and finally, after three long years, someone has gotten hurt. Amy's blue eyes looked beyond Serena's sobbing form and widened in shock when she registered who else had heard Serena's sad words. Darien stood a few feet from the group's table, facing Serena's back, fists clenched and eyes holding an unreadable emotion.  
  
"Darien.."  
  
Serena's body stilled and closed her eyes tightly, hoping that the one person whom she cannot, would not, see right now is not here in this restaurant, hearing her pitiful speech. Taking a deep breath and lifting her hands to wipe away her tears, she opened her eyes and locked them with Raye's. Raye nodded understandingly and rose from her chair. She walked to Darien and gently led him out of the restaurant. At first, Darien's tall form stood rigid and unmoving to Raye's pushing hands. Then, he shook himself out of his stupor and looked pleadingly into Raye's eyes before pushing her hands away and walking toward the table.  
  
"Serena, he is coming."  
  
"I know. I'm leaving. Tell him sorry for me."  
  
Putting on her coat and lifting both her purse and suitcase, Serena walked head down toward the restaurant's exit.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
Her feet stopped moving at his beautiful voice. She wanted to cry right then when she heard him say her name. The way he said her name almost made her believe he needed her. But she knows he doesn't. He only wanted friendship with her and though it may be selfish, she doesn't want only friendship. She never did.  
  
Serena turned her head and met his eyes. His eyes asked her to stay, but she knows she can't. She won't.  
  
"Goodbye. I love you."  
  
***************************************  
  
"Damn you all. Damn you all to the deepest level of hell."  
  
"You better watch what you're saying, Darien, because from what we have seen and heard, YOU are the one who hurt her, not us."  
  
He knew they were right. It wasn't their fault she's now gone. It is completely his fault. He should have realized how much she cared for him. He should have been more considerate. Dammit, he should have loved her.  
  
"Darien. We all thought you two were perfect. We pushed you two together and we admit it is partly our fault that one of our best friends is gone. But, just answer us this. Why? Why have you never loved her? She may not be the most beautiful woman in this world, but I never thought you would be that blind or vain to see that she IS one of the most beautiful woman in the world, not because of her looks, but of her beautiful heart."  
  
Amy's words cut his heart. He knew she was right. She had been beautiful, one of the kindest people he has ever known. She had always been there, night or day, to keep him company while he took advantage of her loyalty and drove her away with his stupidity. And god, he knows she's not gorgeous, but her soft combination of blonde hair and crystal blue eyes would bring anyone to jealousy. But, it's true, he never truly loved her. He felt trapped, and that is why the other night he walked so willingly into the arms of another woman.  
  
"I..I didn't love her. I didn't know how. She had always been there..and I never thought that she would leave. It just..it didn't happen naturally! I didn't meet her one day and fall madly in love with her! You pushed us together! And..I couldn't' accept that..I couldn't be forced..god.."  
  
"Well, Darien. You got what you wanted. You wanted out of this relationship and after three years of playing with her heart, you got what you wanted. And Serena. She left. She left us all, with a broken heart, something that she never asked for nor wanted. I would say that the balance is tipped in your favor."  
  
"NEVER did I want her to leave. NEVER. Don't ever assume that I'm cold blooded like that. Don't."  
  
"But, aren't you? You toyed with her feelings, her emotions for THREE years. If you had wanted out, which you did, you should have just told her! But noooooo, Darien the almighty wanted to play with his woman a little longer, to test the quality of the product and see just how fragile or strong Serena is. When he finds that he can't get rid of her, he does the next best thing! Sleeps with another woman and break up with the one true thing that is good in his life. Bravo, Darien. Of course you're not cold blooded. You're a freaking damn ice cube. Have a nice life with your mistress."  
  
With that, Raye walked away and out of the restaurant. Lita and Mina, who have been silent throughout the entire conversation stood up as well and left, but not before sending a cold glare in Darien's direction. Amy stood beside him uncertainly and battled between staying with her brother and following her friends.  
  
"If you wish to prove a point as well, you might as well follow your friends."  
  
Amy jumped out of her thoughts at Darien's words. Her blue eyes turned toward her brother's crestfallen face and grieved inwardly at the outcome of things. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand and gently set it on Darien's rigid form.  
  
"Darien. You've made the choice of letting Serena go. She..she may never come back. I can't say that I agree with your decision, but I'll always be here. But for now, you need to understand the reason for your decision. Alone. I'll call you."  
  
Picking up her purse, Amy gave one last worried glance before turning and exiting the restaurant. Outside, Mina, Lita, and Raye waited patiently and the four walked away.  
  
He can't explain his feelings. All he knows is confusion and pain. Today, he lost not just one best friend, but five. The girls he grew up no longer trust him, and for that he felt pity for himself. Serena. She has finally had enough. Raye was right. He toyed with Serena's feelings. He was a man and wouldn't let himself be forced into a relationship. Because of that, he had always held back, never fully giving himself to the one thing that he now realize was his light. But, the past is the past. Now is the present and the future is waiting to be developed. There is only one person in this world right now who would understand him, support him.  
  
"Beryl." 


	3. Chapter 2

I haven't been writing in a very long while, mainly because I had to move  
over the summer and also, my new school is a pain in the butt. I have not  
had any time to myself and right now is about as good as any to start  
writing again. Because of the long break from writing, I have some ideas,  
but not really any solid ones on how my stories will go. So, just hang  
with me. I'll hopefully figure it out as I go along.  
Also! When Serena left, she did not leave from Japan, but from America. I  
don't find it rather convincing that people's names can be 'Serena' or  
'Lita' and such (you get the idea) in Japan. However, Serena does move and  
where will be revealed in this chapter. I'm sure you guys already know  
where.  
Enjoy!  
PinkyToes  
*******************  
The Deception of the Heart  
By PinkyToes  
Chapter 3  
"Serena! You haven't called in a while."  
Amy's scolding tone carried over the receiver and Serena winced at her  
subtle implication.  
Ever since leaving all her friends behind in America to build a new life  
for herself in Japan, Serena has been caught up in the new culture,  
surroundings, and development of career. Japan has always been an  
industrially advanced country where the education can rival that of the  
United States. Her dream of becoming distinguished nurse in a hospital was  
coming true. Her education provided both a step toward her dream as well  
as a break from the anguish she had experienced the year before.  
"I'm sorry Amy. You know how busy I am. Besides, exams are coming up and  
I need to do well."  
"I know Serena, it's just...you're so far away, and the calls are so  
infrequent, we're just worried."  
Serena smiled thousands of miles away at her friend's caring and worried  
tone. Nothing has changed. Her friendship with Lita, Raye, Ami, and Mina  
was as strong as before, if not stronger. They still watch over her like  
she was their naïve, little sister. How she wanted to tell them she wasn't  
naïve anymore! She has experienced pain, strong emotional pain, and she  
has come out stronger through that experience.  
"I'm *fine*, Amy. You worry too much. And here I thought Zachary was  
keeping you busy."  
"Serena!"  
Serena grinned and laughed gaily. In America, Amy sighed at the tinkling  
sound and thanked god that her friend was alright. For the first few  
months away from home, Serena never once laughed as they talked over the  
phone. Now, her friend is improving and that's all that mattered.  
"Anyway, Serena. Did you...did you get the invitation?"  
Silence drifted through for a few seconds. Amy held her breath and scolded  
herself for bringing it up. Her curiosity had definitely gone out of hand  
this time and she shouldn't have brought up such a sensitive subject.  
Despite her improvements, Serena is still vulnerable to any topic relating  
to her brother.  
"Uh - yes, yes I have. Please give him my congrats. I ble - "  
At that, Serena paused. Amy thought she heard a sob and became alarmed.  
"Serena?"  
"I'm fine, Amy. Please give him my congrats. I ble - ..Give him my  
blessings."  
"I will. He didn't know your address...and none of us would give it to  
him. He has no idea where you are. But, he wrote the invitation anyway  
and handed it to me. It was funny, actually, because he wrote it a month  
before he even asked any of us what your address is. I saw it lying on his  
desk and I wanted to ask him..I - "  
"Amy. Thank you. I've received the invitation. I'm actually quite  
shocked he would actually invite me."  
"He still considers you a close friend, no matter what happened.  
Will..will you come?"  
Once again, silence drifted over and Amy tensed in anticipation. She  
really hopes Serena would come to the wedding. Everyone wants to see  
Serena again, and not to mention, Darien would be happy too.  
"I...I quite honestly don't know. I really have no - "  
"Uh, hold on Serena. Someone's knocking at my door."  
With that, Amy put down the receiver and walked to the door of her  
apartment. Looking through the peephole, Amy's eyes widened as she  
recognized the profile of her brother. She quickly opened her door.  
"Darien! What a surprise! I didn't expect you today."  
"I know, Amy. I just came by to ask you about some advice on wedding  
plans."  
"Um...sure. Come in. I'm on the phone and I'll be right back."  
Darien entered his sister's apartment and looked at his surroundings.  
Nothing changed. He detected a hint of nervousness in his sister's voice  
and wondered if maybe her boyfriend Zachary is over. He smirked and was  
about to take a look in her bedroom before he heard Amy talking to someone.  
On the phone.  
Following his sister's voice, he found himself in the very back of the  
apartment. He wondered why Amy would be talking so quietly and in such a  
remote area. Deciding to give her some privacy, he backed out of the room  
but stopped when he heard more of the one-sided conversation.  
" - yes. I'll call you back. You take care of yourself. Yes, I promise.  
I really hope you would come. Yes, goodbye. Yes, take care. Goodbye  
Serena."  
A beep told him that the phone was off and the conversation has ended. He  
hurriedly walked to the living room to remain unsuspicious and casually  
settled himself on one of her sister's couches. He hoped he didn't look  
like a nervous wreck, because he is definitely hearing one right now from  
hearing her name. It's been so long since the day she left, and even he  
admitted to himself that he missed her terribly, and he had done her wrong.  
Darien sighed, rubbed his face and closed his eyes, waiting for his  
sister's return.  
"Well, Darien. Which part of the wedding do you need help on? Did you  
bring any magazines or pictures?"  
Darien stared at her blankly and forgot that he had come to talk about  
wedding plans. The last thing he wanted to talk about now was wedding  
plans. He wanted to talk about the blond-haired woman that was once part  
of his life.  
"Uh...yes. Wedding plans. Magazines are...right here. Yeah."  
"Ok. I see them, but I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be looking for.  
Darien, would you like to help me out?"  
Amy's teasing tone brought Darien out of his stupor and with a newfound  
sense of determination, he decided to settle his curiosity once and for  
all.  
"Where is she?"  
Shocked, Amy could only stare open mouthed at her brother. He couldn't  
possibly be talking about..  
"I'm talking about Serena. I heard you talking on the phone with her.  
Where is she?"  
Sighing, Amy closed her eyes and hit herself in her mind for saying her  
friend's name. She stood up, went to the kitchen, and poured herself a cup  
of coffee.  
"Darien. The girls refused to tell you before. Even I cannot tell you.  
Why do you keep on asking? She's gone, she's starting a new life, she has  
a new job, she has a new home, and she's happy. Just leave the past in the  
past. She has, why can't you?"  
Darien flinched at his sister's words. Has she really forgotten about him?  
He should be glad that she no longer dolts on him, right? But why does  
pain cross his heart each and every time he thinks that she no longer loves  
him? So many questions flooded his mind, and he had nothing to answer them  
with. His sister is right. It's better to leave it alone. He's with  
Beryl now, and two months from now, they'll be married and everything will  
be fine.  
"Darien? Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, Amy. I'm fine. I just...I still...did you send the  
invitation?"  
"I did."  
"What did she say?"  
"She says she doesn't know."  
"Oh."  
Amy looked at her brother and her heart tore at his dejected form. Walking  
over to the couch, she slid one arm around his shoulders and pulled him to  
her. For awhile, the brother and sister hugged each other closely, both  
thinking about the close friend that is no longer here with them. Amy  
looked at the clock and saw that she was about to be late for her meeting  
with the girls. Gently, she pushed Darien up and tilted his chin so that  
his eyes looked into hers.  
"Darien. Go home, okay? You look beat."  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you later."  
"Bye. I'll call you tonight."  
She watched as Darien's tall form walked down the hall way, getting smaller  
and smaller as distance grew. She sent him one little smile before she  
closed her apartment door.  
*****************  
"Guys. I'm getting married."  
"WHAT?"  
Raye's eyes glittered brightly in the dark setting of the Italian  
restaurant. Her face glowed and the three girls around her smiled at their  
friend's true happiness.  
"When? When did he do it?"  
"Last night. Jason was so sweet. He brought me to our park and proposed  
to me in the rose circle. Under the moon. It was fantastic!"  
"Wow."  
Mina's one word of awe expressed all other girls' feelings and everyone  
just stared at one another, amazed at the news.  
"So, when? When is the wedding date?"  
Raye smirked and the other girls wondered what's hiding up her sleeves.  
"Next month."  
"NEXT MONTH?!!"  
Raye sat back satisfactorily as she watched astonishment flitter though her  
friends' faces. She knew they would be shocked that they would marry so  
soon. But, both Jason and she had agreed that they wanted to get married  
as soon as possible.  
"Raye! You'll get married before Darien! He even proposed earlier than  
Jason!"  
"Lita's right! How are you going to get the planning done?"  
"Jason's aunt is a professional wedding planner. No problem there. She  
can get us any church at any time."  
"Did you send out the invitations yet?"  
"Nope. We'll send those out next week."  
  
"I guess Serena's probably going to be attending two weddings this year, if  
she goes to Darien's."  
"Yep, first yours, then Darien's."  
Raye smiled slyly at her friends and the girls watched suspiciously. What  
is Raye up to now?  
"You see. Other than the fact that Jason and I are very impatient people  
and cannot wait - "  
Coughs of agreement went around the table.  
" - I've planned something that will put senses back into Darien's head and  
bring Serena and Darien together."  
Lita, Mina, and Amy digested the information and stared at Raye.  
"You're trying to play matchmaker? At your own wedding?"  
"Mina! I always knew you were smart!"  
Amy frowned at this piece of information. Sure, she loved Serena dearly  
and wanted her to be happy. She knows Serena still cares for Darien  
deeply. But, Darien is about to be married as well. Playing with both  
their hearts can result in a disaster like the last one. She frowned even  
more and shook her head.  
"No, Raye. It's not a good idea. The last time we played matchmaker we  
hurt two of the most important people in our lives. That cannot happen  
again."  
"Amy. I understand how you feel. But do you see Darien? He's absolutely  
miserable without her. Just look at him. He may not understand that he  
needs her, but he does. Besides, he cannot marry Beryl. That woman's a  
witch and redheads just don't suit Darien."  
Amy sighed and admitted that she had to agree with Raye. Darien has  
been...less focused without Serena. She looked around the table and saw  
three smiling faces. Looks like Lita and Mina are already in. She sighed  
again and strengthened her resolve.  
"Ok. I'm in." 


End file.
